Berserker's ABRIDGED Adventure!
by Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: SLIGHT AU! What if the Berserker Kariya summoned was a bit more...Bizarre? Or better yet...Abridged! As a result, the Servants and Masters have to deal with a feud of a 100 years between a Genius Ditz Delinquent that Screws Destiny and an Evil Sadomasochist Bisexual Vampire...What has been unleashed on the Nasuverse! ABRIDGED JOJO! ABRIDGED DIO! SEMI ABRIDGED KARIYA LATER ON!
**Berserker's ABRIDGED Adventure!**

 **Cross/X-Over:** **Fate/Zero And Jojo's Bizarre Adventure The Abridged Series. Elements Of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure And Fate/Cero.**

 **Synopsis/Plot:** _**Inspired by Berserker's Bizarre Adventure by A Toxic Element. In many worlds, Kariya Matou summoned Lancelot as Berserker for the 4th Grail War and died before being able to save Sakura, but on this war he might have a chance to finally save her with his Bizarre Berserker...that's it if he doesn't go insane first! SLIGHT AU! SOME OOC AND OC! SEMI-Abridged Kariya! Abridged Jotaro/Jojo!**_

 **Pairing(S):** None besides canon...

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Fate/Zero Belongs To TYPE-MOON. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Belongs To Hirohiko Araki. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure The Abridged Series Belongs To AntfishTAS. Fate/Cero Belongs To FateTAS._

 **NOTE:** Equal Credit Goes To Authors yugiohfan163 And AzureFlameXIIIGod, Whom Helped Make Some Scenes And Thus Deserve Credit As Well.

 **Prologue/Night 0: Wacky Summoning!**

 **(Fuyuki City: Matou Household)**

 _'...Why did I end up doing this again?'_ Thought to himself a man in his late 20's with white hair, half livid black eyes, and pale skin, wearing a blue hoodie with black cargo pants.

He was Kariya Matou, the unwilling original heir of the Matou, formerly Makiri, household and now one of the masters chosen for the 4th Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City, Japan.

Both Kariya's and Byakuya's, his younger brother, lifes weren't happy ones ever since birth thanks to their "father", actually ancestor, Zouken Matou, formerly known as Zolgen Makiri, one of the 3 Great Founders of the Holy Grail War for said Holy Grail, which while not being the one from Jesus' legend, had the power to grant any kind of wish, even if only one.

Originally Zolgen alongside his former friends, the other 2 heads of the Tohsaka and Einzberg families, Nagato Tohsaka and Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern respectively, wanted to use the Grail to access Akasha, also known as the Root of all Knowledge or the Akashic Records, where all the information that ever existed, exists, and will exist is contained, and be able to obtain the knowledge on how to reach an everlasting Utopia for humanity.

But sadly their different point of views led to them becoming rivals shortly after the Grail's creation, especially because only one of them could use the wish, and even then the Grail itself required a lot of energy to be able to function.

Thus after a temporal alliance to create the system that would lead to the Holy Grail Wars, the 3 families separated and invited 4 more magis to be able to summon Servants, whom were actually legendary Heroic Spirits acknowledged by the World itself and resided on the Throne of Heroes, a reality separate from their own where everyone, or everything in some cases, that could qualify as a "Hero" could be summoned under one of the 7 original Classes:

 **Saber:** Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Lancer and Archer and also possesses the Riding skill like the Rider class.

 **Archer:** Servants placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles and can survive longer without a Master nearby, thanks to their special ability Independent Action; the strongest Archers can be difficult to control at times, in fact, due to their near-total independence from their "Masters". It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Lancer and Saber.

 **Lancer:** Servants placed within this class are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Archer and Saber.

 **Rider:** Servants placed within this class place emphasis upon speed and powerful Noble Phantasms, which often include their mounts. Their special skill is Riding, which allows them to fully utilize abilities of their mounts (which can range from simple horses to mechanical vehicles to divine or supernatural creatures.).

 **Caster:** Servants placed within this class are adept in magecraft and have a special ability akin to Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery.

 **A** **ssassin:** Normally, Servants placed within this class are always, as a rule, one of the 19 Hassan i Sabbah, the leaders of the clan of the Hashshashins who passed their name down. This rule comes from how the word "assassin" itself finds its etymological roots in that clan. This rule is not present in some exceptions, allowing for those known to be specialized killers to be summoned. The Assassins' special ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected. Offset by their stealth is their moderate combat skills. Due to this, Assassins often target Masters instead of Servants.

 **Berserker:** Servants placed within this class are always heroes who have gone berserk in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness (i.e. sanity) for a large power boost. Most Masters are incapable of controlling their Servant once Mad Enhancement has been activated, which eventually results in their death.

The original plan for the War was to let the Servants and Masters fight until only one pair remained, which would win the Grail, although actually the last master would force their servant to commit suicide with a Command Seal, if any remained of the original 3 given upon the summoning. But due to the differences between each master and servant, the first war ended in a bloodbath due to the lack of rules and no one won, with Zolgen, soon to be renamed Zouken Makiri, surviving due to his soul being in his Crest Worms.

60 Years later, the next war happened with the magus in charge of supervising adding a new class:

 **Ruler:** Servants placed in this class govern the rituals utilizing the Fuyuki Holy Grail War's Greater Grail while its reserve system is in effect. Ruler is a special Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail itself to act as the administrator of the Holy Grail War and has the ability to use Command Seals, which are normally only usable by Masters, to command the Servants.

Yet despite being summoned originally to keep order in the new war, both Ruler and the magus in charge abused their authorities as they plotted to use the Holy Grail for themselves, which led to all servants raising against both of them, with the magus being killed quickly and Ruler wasting his Command Seals on all servants, whom despite being forced to fight each other and their masters, managed to kill Ruler before everyone died, causing the 3 families to actually bring a third party to supervise the future war, which was chosen to be the Church as Zouken Makiri, soon to be named Matou, barely survived through his worms and began to lose both hope in earning the grail and his memories on why he wanted it in the first place.

Then 60 more years later, on the 3rd War, the Einzberg, tired of losing their chance to earn back their True Magic, Heaven's Feel, decided to "Cheat" and created a new class to be summoned alongside their Servant Ruler, which would be known as:

 **Avenger:** The Servant of Vengeance, whom was intended to be the actual Evil God of Zoroastrianism, Angra Mainyu, whom represented All the World's Evils.

But unfortunately for the Einzbergs, the Avenger summoned was NOT THE REAL Angra Mainyu, but an unfortunate soul that was forced to become a Martyr by his home until his death, and thus due to the twisted beliefs of others, he entered the Throne of Heroes as a "Hero", even if he actually wasn't a true hero like the other Servants and could be called an Anti-Hero at best.

As a result, Avenger was quickly killed in the first battles of the Holy Grail war by one of the 2 Sabers summoned by the Twin Edefelt Masters, whom due to their unique Sorcery Trait allowed them to summon two sides of the same Heroic Spirit, while the Ruler under the Einzberg's command, whom was actually Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, disappeared at the end of the Final Battle of the 3rd War where there was no victor, even through it was known that both Sabers made it to the end against the servants of both Tohsaka and Yggdmillennia masters as the Lesser Grail was destroyed and the fate of the other masters became unknown with one of the Edefelt sister apparently dying while the other left the country, never to come back as the Tohsaka master was left alone alongside the supervisor sent by the Church, Risei Kotomine as the Yggdmillennia master vanished.

At that point, after watching how the Matou master was killed halfway through and almost all his descendants died or went missing, Zouken's sanity almost vanished as the now inhuman being barely clinged to the hopes of his remaining descendants winning the Grail in the next war in 60 years.

And so, a few years before the war started, Kariya was already living on his own as a reporter so that he wouldn't have to live with Zouken, like his brother Byakuya and nephew Shinji did, because he didn't wanted to be a pawn of the now immortal obsessed monster and his schemes to keep the, obviously dying, Matou family alive, even if it meant giving up on his pursuit for the love of his Childhood friend Aoi Zenjou, now Tohsaka after marrying Tokiomi Tohsaka, so that she could be safe from Zouken's grasps unlike what happened to Byakuya's wife, whom died as "food" for the Crest Worms of the Matou founder...

Sadly for him, he soon found out that Tokiomi "gave" one of his daughters, Sakura Tohsaka now Matou to be precise, to Zouken to "keep alive" the Matou legacy, either unaware or uncaring about what would actually happen to her in Zouken's hands.

That is why when he learned that from Aoi, he quickly went to his "home" and watched in horror how his daughter in all but blood was naked and defiled on the basement as she was covered by multiple Crest Worms. This lead to a reluctant Kariya to make a deal with Zouken in which, in exchange of obtaining the Holy Grail for the old man, Sakura would be freed from the Matou's hold.

Now after a brutal year of "training" under Zouken and learning the Matou family's spell after getting the Crest Worms put in him, Kariya was now standing in front of the Summoning Circle made to summon a Servant and win the Holy Grail for his "father", but most importantly free Sakura from this hell...

 _'Ah yes...Sakura-chan deserves better than this...'_ Kariya thought to himself reassured as he stared at the circle while hearing Zouken's chuckles, making him frown before asking, "So what is the chant to summon my Servant, Old Man?"

The mentioned "old man", whom basically looked like a bald old man with gray skin, black eyes with white dots, and wore a black robe over a beige kimono while holding a walking stick, smiled to himself as he gave Kariya a paper and said, "Here is the chant, just don't screw it up boy. After all, we both have high hopes for this...wait, lemme fix that, only you have such hopes while I'm more amused than anything..." He finished with another chuckle as Kariya glared before flinching, feeling the worms inside him shiver.

"F-Fine..." The now white haired man managed to say before starting his chant.

 _ **~Fate/Zero OST: Point Zero~**_

 _"Let a base of silver and steel be the essence!_

 _Let the stone and the Archduke of Contracts...be the Foundation._

 _Let…red be the color I pay tribute to._

 _And my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg._

 _Raise a wall to block the falling wind that shall fall._

 _Let the gates in the four cardinals-a-agh!"_ He cursed as he felt the worms moving inside him before continuing, unaware of the shining circle briefly changing colors.

 _"Directions close._

 _From the crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom._

 _Let it be filled..._

 _Again...again...Again. Again!_

 _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._

 _Repeat five times._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn._

 _But then simply destroy each when filled._

 _I hereby propose._

 _Let...my will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate!_

 _Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!_

 _I hereby swear._

 _I am...and will...be all that is good-GUH!"_ Kariya then glared at a smirking Zouken, whom was also unaware of the different glow.

 _"...I-in the eternal world._

 _I am...and will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

 _But! Let…c-gahack! Chaos cloud thine eyes._

 _Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness!_

 _And I, who doth hold thy chains!_

 _Thou, clad with the great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"_

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"*Cough**Cough*...W-Was it a success?" Coughed out a now nervous Matou Master as he glanced at the circle alongside a curious Zouken before they saw in disbelief the newly summoned Servant:

Berserker was actually a very tall (standing at LEAST at 195 cm/6'5"), handsome and well-built man. He has dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and light eyes. He also bears a mild resemblance, unknown to either Matou, to his great-great grandfather and his grandfather when the latter was a young man.

He has a cap, which is adorned near the center with a golden button and a rectangular golden piece with a palm design (reminiscent of an _abhayamudra_ ) on its left. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair.

He also wears a dark blue, almost black-gray, modified school uniform consisting of a dark blue-black trenchcoat-length _gakuran/tsume-eri_ with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath he wears a fitted pale pink, almost gray, sleeveless shirt. He wears a pair of slim-fitting ¥20,000 dark blue-black pants of very short, sharp flares; and two slim belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles. Finally he wears a pair of leather shoes without socks.

Both Matous were frozen in surprise (Kariya) and intrigue (Zouken) at the giant of a man before said guy glanced to them and said simply in a younger voice:

"...'Sup?"

"E-Er...A-Are you Servant Berserker?" Asked Kariya, quickly recovering from his state as he stared at the man before him, trying to understand how said person even qualified to be a Heroic Spirit, let alone BERSERKER of all classes!

"Berse-what?" Asked back the 'Hero' confused before his eyes widened and he said, "Ah yes, this Graily war stuff. Yeah, you may call me Berserker or whatever...Anyway, I guess I should ask, are you my so called Master?"

"...Y-Yes..." Barely answered Kariya, believing that his chances to win the war went actually to zero. "I-I am your master..."

"Good, so what day is it then Dude?" Asked Berserker either unaware or uncaring of Matou's breakdown.

"Why do you ask?"

"To see if it's Tuesday, 'cause Tuesday is Fajitas Night!" Grinned the servant as Kariya gaped in disbelief before they heard mocking laughter and saw a laughing Zouken. "Who the hell is that Asshole?"

"Didn't your mother taught you modals, young man?" Chuckled Zouken, before sneering at Kariya. "But then again, I shouldn't have expected anything less from a waste of time such as yourself Kariya. Hopefully you will be able to grant me the Grail with this sorry excuse of a Servant."

But before Kariya could answer, Berserker stepped in front of the former's grandfather, making the old man actually look up to the much bigger being, much to his displeasure. "I think I get it now, Old Man..."

"Good, then you-"

"Pussy."

 _ **~Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - The Anthology Songs 3 OST: Star Platinum~**_

"W-What did you say?!" Growled the Matou Ancestor before he froze up as SOMETHING suddenly appeared behind Berserker. "W-What is that THING?!"

The 'thing' that Zouken was talking about was actually an humanoid looking spirit of some sort resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Berserker. In colored art its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors between dark blue, purple, and light green.

It has long black hair. Its face is black above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are darker than, and divided clearly from, the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, its facial features are very similar to Berserker's.

A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and knee height boots.

 _'And suddenly I'm feeling quite inadequate...'_ Kariya mentally admitted to himself as he stared at the spirit, probably Mayan or Aztec if it's design was anything to go by despite Berserker looking Japanese (British at most), that had a body that if seen would make many men go cry to their homes and women go crazy for it.

Then before anyone could say anything, the Spirit behind Berserker grabbed Zouken by the mouth with it's left arm, making said old being unable to speak, and lifted him up as Berserker glared darkly enough to make anyone else crap their pants.

"So what did you just called me, you shitty old man? A sorry excuse of a Servant?!" Growled Berserker as the spirit raised it's right arm, "Normally I would have let Star Platinum beat your ass black and blue until you were nothing than dirt on the road..."

Both Kariya and Zouken could feel a 'but' coming.

"But you're lucky I'm in a good mood old man, since today is Tuesday." Berserker smiled as Star Platinum's grip loosened enough to let the Matou ancestor breath. "And everyone knows that Tuesday is Fajitas Night!"

Sadly for Zouken, he would then say something that would seal his fate. "But...today is...Thursday, you foolish Servant!"

"..." Kariya froze up, wondering what would happen next.

"..." Zouken's face quickly went into an "Oh Crap!" look upon realizing what he said.

"..." Berserker's eyes narrowed way to darkly at that.

"..." Star Platinum's right hand quickly shaped itself into a fist.

"...DIE!" And with that shout of Berserker, all hell broke up loose for the Matou patriarch!

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

And so after what it seemed like an eternity, which actually was nothing but 20 seconds of pure brutal FTL boxing by Star Platinum with Zouken and the other worms in the basement as the punching bags, the old Matou's remains were sent crashing with the Basement's wall before quickly dispelling into some barely living worms!

Meanwhile, Kariya's mind crashed down from disbelief and faint hope, even happiness, as his mind played the beating of his so called father at the hands of his newest Servant again and again...

 _'How...beautiful...*SNIFF*?! A-Am I crying?!'_ He thought as he checked his cheeks with his right arm, and saw tears in it. _'Could it be...that I'm crying of joy...?'_

"Well, that was annoying...Yare Yare Daze." Deadpanned Berserker as he glared at the remaining bugs, which were barely a dozen or so at best, in disgust before turning to his Master. "Hey, are you alright?"

"A-Ah! Y-yes Berserker, I'm fine..." Kariya barely managed to say before shaking himself and getting up. "Anyway, we need to-"

"Kariya-Oji, what's going down there?" Asked a young girl's voice coming from the door above the stairs, making both shocked Kariya and curious Berserker look at the speaker:

The speaker was in fact a young girl around 7 years old with pale skin, short violet hair, which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She wears a purple dress, purple socks and black shoes.

"S-Sakura..." Muttered the now nervous Master of Berserker worried about what she was doing there. "W-Why are you up so late?"

"Ah...It's because Oji-chan told me to come here for...my training..." That made Berserker raise an eyebrow at the enraged look on Kariya's face before it vanished as Sakura looked at the Servant curious. "Who is he?"

"Eh...you see, he's-"

"I'm Berserker, the Servant that your Oji summoned for the Holy Grail War or whatever it's called..." Said the giant of a man, uncaring of Kariya's panicked look as he continued while pointing at the retreating worms. "And I'm also the guy who made that old man into my bitch..."

That made Sakura look in shock at the remnants of her grandfather, feeling many things at once before only thinking one thing:

 _'H-How...?'_ She thought in shock, and hope, barely aware of the other's presences before she felt Berserker carrying her bridal style. "W-Wha-?!"

"B-Berserker, w-what are you doing with Sakura-chan?!" Kariya cried out in surprise as his Servant stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Taking her outta her, of course." He answered as if nothing before asking, "Unless should it be good to leave her near those worms over there...?"

That made Berserker's Master glare at the Crest Worms, which were barely getting together, in disgust before sighing, "Fair enough. Let's get outta here."

And so, the trio left the 'haunted' house, unaware of what would happen then...

 **(Fuyuki City: Kariya's House)**

"Well, here we are..." Mumbled Kariya, who was still surprised to even have managed to escape with Sakura thanks to his new Servant. "Home sweet home..."

"No offense Dude...but this place's a dump." Berserker said while putting a now asleep Sakura on the couch and looking around unimpressed.

"I know, but I didn't had any plans to stay here for too long...but now-*COUGH!*" Grunted Kariya as he coughed, feeling the worms inside him acting angrily, from either his mana weakening to maintain Berserker in the world, or because Zouken was still 'alive' and was punishing him, he didn't wanted to know...

"What the hell, Dude?!" The Servant of 'Madness' said as he barely caught his Master and put him on the ground as gently as he could. "Don't tell me that you're dying now!"

"I-It's no that! I-It's the worms!" Grunted out the Matou as his Servant saw in disgust how many of those 'Worms' went through inside his face. "T-They're producing mana by eating my insides..."

"OK...sorry for my language, but...why the fuck would you put those things in your body?!" Berserker asked disgusted.

"I didn't have a choice! It was either that or let Zouken turn Sakura-chan into a broken doll!" Answered the Matou, making his Servant look at him seriously before Star Platinum, the name of Berserker's 'Stand' as he explained it on the way home, appeared in front of him. "W-What are y-?!"

"Don't worry Dude! I have played Trauma Center for the Wii! And also removed some serious Head Herpes, so there is nothing to worry about!" Answered the Servant serious, making Kariya look at him before shakily nodding as Star Platinum's hands went, against all logic, inside him and took out the Crest Worms one by one and crush them, causing the Matou master to almost scream, which he didn't because of Sakura being asleep near them, until eventually all Worms were removed and destroyed from his body! "There we go...but why do I feel weaker?"

Yet Kariya ignored that as he looked around at the vanishing remnants of the worms in shock before going to the closest mirror and watching his reflection, which showed that both his eyes actually worked and his hair's roots were black even if the rest of the hair was white from the 'training' before...

 _'T-they're gone...THEY'RE GONE!'_ He thought as the faint hope inside him raised even higher, all thanks to his Servant, no Hero, Berserker. _'That means...that Sakura-chan could be...'_

"Hey Dude, are you alright?" The mentioned Servant said as he came in, surprised to see his master look at him gratefully with tears falling from his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing, Berserker...I'm just happy that we have a way to save Sakura-chan...a way to end Zouken's manipulations!" Kariya said happily before asking his Servant while bowing down, "Please Berserker, save Sakura-chan! Remove the worms inside her!"

"Alright then." Berserker simply answered as he and his excited Master went to Sakura's location and saw her sleeping peacefully before Star Platinum appeared on top of her and proceed, albeit more gently, to remove the Crest Worms inside her as Kariya held her, managing even if barely to calm her down until all her worms were removed and destroyed by the Stand! "Done."

"Thank you Berserker...just thank you..." Mumbled the Matou Master, truly happy for the first time in a year before he looked at the Servant in his eyes and said, "If there is anything you'll ever need, please tell me so, and I'll be onto it faster than a fat kid over a cake!"

"Great, I need help getting that Graily thing then." Quickly answered Berserker, surprising Kariya before the latter recovered.

"Oh...you want the Grail...but why?" Kariya asked curious. "What is your wish for this war?"

"I want to bring some friends of me back to live and make my former daughter not be allergic to Mexican Food anymore." Admitted the Servant as his master gaped in disbelief of what he heard.

"B-But that's-" A quick glare of the Servant made any complains quickly die out. "Something I can totally help you with as long as Sakura-chan is safe and Tokiomi-teme pays for leaving her with Zouken!"

"Good. By the way, my name is Jotaro Kujo, but you may call me Jojo." And so a wonderful friendship was born...

 **(Fuyuki City: Matou Household)**

"DAMN THAT SERVANT! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Cursed Zouken with a furious look on his face as he glared at the Summoning Circle where Berserker got out, which was covered in his blood, remembering his brutal beating at the hands of the Mad Servant, from which he was BARELY able to survive by reuniting ALL his remaining Crest Worms from around the city, which took many hours to do.

Not only that, but from what little information he could get from his worms inside both Kariya and Sakura before they were destroyed, was that Berserker could remove and destroy Crest Worms!

 _'So much planning...and it was all ruined thanks to my son messing up!'_ The Matou Ancestor then shook his head as he prepared to enter the War himself and not only earn the Grail he rightfully deserved, but also catch the runaway duo and make them pay. _'I guess I should thank the Einzberg for creating the Avenger class, after all this would give me a chance to get what I deserve.'_

"Oi, O-Old man, w-why are we doing this again? D-didn't that baka of Kar-riya get his servant already?" Asked a drunken voice as Zouken groaned, before looking at the drunk man, whom was a man in his late 20's to young 30's with curly blue hair, long bangs that reach his dull blue eyes. His clothing consists of a white shirt and a black suit.

He was Byakuya Matou, the older brother of Kariya and a Matou Magus, but unlike his more talented brother, he didn't had enough potential to be a mage and was neglected by Zouken until Kariya left, making Byakuya the Matou Head by default, even if the truth was that he was but a puppet to Zouken that spend his days drinking in order to endure his 'father's abuse on his family and himself.

"Simply Byakuya, because unlike popular belief, there ARE more than 7 classes for the Holy Grail War." Began Zouken in a mocking tone. "So I'll simply use one of the additional classes and summon my own Servant to win the war and make our dear Kariya and Sakura pay for leaving our lovely home."

Byakuya scoffed at the mention of his so called relatives, even if one small part of him was amused upon hearing how his brother's so called Servant used his 'father' as a punching bag before running away.

"Now shut up and let me concentrate!" With that said, Zouken used his mana to began the Summoning Chant he got from the Einzberg in the 3rd war, which he got through...questionable means, in order to summon a being so powerful to help him not only make his runaway family pay but also win the Grail:

 _"Let a base of silver and steel be the essence!_

 _Let the stone and the Archduke of Contracts...be the Foundation._

 _Let…red be the color I pay tribute to._

 _And my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg._

 _Raise a wall to block the falling wind that shall fall._

 _Let the gates in the four cardinals d_ _irections close._

 _From the crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom._

 _Let it be filled..._

 _Again...again...Again. Again!_

 _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._

 _Repeat five times._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn._

 _But then simply destroy each when filled._

 _I hereby propose._

 _Let my will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate!_

 _Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!_

 _I hereby swear._

 _I am and will be all that is good_ _in the eternal world._

 _I am and will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

 _But! Let Despair cloud thine eyes._

 _Thou, who art trapped in a cage of vengeance!_

 _And I, who doth hold thy chains!_

 _Thou, clad with the great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"_

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?!" Cried out Byakuya as he was blasted upon the summoning of the Servant Avenger being complete, which caused him to hit the ground and his alcohol bottle to be broken in many pieces. "MY DRINK!"

"Shut up, you fool! I need to see if the Servant that was summoned is even useful!" Zouken said, barely managing to get up before he and Byakuya's eyes widened at the Heroic Spirit summoned before them:

 _ **~DIO OST: Holy Diver~**_

The Servant in question was a big man, as big as Berserker, standing at 190cm or 6'3 feet. He has shoulder length blond, wavy hair, and a mature face hidden in the shadows with red-yellow eyes barely seen through his sunglasses, yet that made even Zouken flinch when looking at them, wearing a yellow-orange jacket with a black tank-top underneath. He also wears a heart-shaped circlet, and golden rings for his cuffs. He also has a necklace covering his neck scar and heart shapes above his feet on his yellow pant legs, and wears on top of his outfit a wine red cape.

"In answering to your summoning, I, DIO, am Avenger, asking of you both, who summoned me, DIO?" Finally asked the blonde man in a deep, and distortioned British voice that sent shivers through both men's spines.

"I-I am the one whom summoned you to this world, Servant Avenger." Zouken said, barely recovering his confidence as he stared at the Servant's stats, and was gleeful upon looking at how powerful he was. "And so, I'm your Master."

"...Did you...just say that YOU'RE MY master?" Avenger asked looking at the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Do I need to use a Command Seal on you?" Threatened Zouken, preparing to do so anyway.

"...Oh, we are going to get along _swimmingly_." Avenger simply said, yet even Byakuya could feel that something WASN'T right with that last word.

Zouken apparently thought the same as one of the Command Seals in his left arm began to shine in front of him, "Then Avenger, by the order of my first Comma-"

 **"ZA WARRUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE! (The World! Time is frozen!)"** Avenger quickly screamed as everything froze over, turning into a gray color and no one moving except for the Servant of Vengeance whom quickly went to his so called 'Master' and removed his left arm before freezing it.

 _'One second has passed.'_

Then Avenger took a hold of Zouken's remaining body and froze it completely like he did with his left arm, making the former old man now resemble an Ice Statue!

 _'Two seconds have passed.'_

"Time to end this, **THE WORLD!** " Avenger cried out as a Stand similar yet different to Star Platinum appeared behind him:

A humanoid Stand, The World is tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt.

It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes, similar to those of Avenger's outfit. Yet unknown to many, Avenger intended to engrave 14 words on his Stand to remember them, which he did but can't remember where he put them...yet.

 _'Three seconds have passed.'_

"Now then, to make sure this worm don't get anymore in the way of I, DIO..." Muttered the now named DIO as his Stand raised it's fists and then said one more thing as Zouken's fate was sealed frigid:

 **"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

 _'Four seconds have passed.'_

 **"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

 _'Five seconds have passed.'_

 **"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

 _'Six seconds have passed.'_

 **"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

 _'Seven seconds have passed.'_

DIO then stopped with a grin as he admired his hand work of the frozen wreck that was once the Matou Ancestor, and now nothing but a soon to be broken ice sculpture as he held his soon to be former Master's left hand with his own left while counting with the right one. _'Now, let the shit storm resume in 3...2...1...'_

"Soshite, jikan wa mada futatabi nagare...(And time flows yet again...)" With that declaration, all hell broke up loose!

 ***CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!***

"W-What the hell?!" Cried out Byakuya upon noticing that where his 'father' was one second ago there was nothing but multiple ice shards, as if someone had broken an ice sculpture into many pieces! "W-Where is the old man?! W-What did you do to him?!" He finished scared while looking at an smirking DIO.

"I, DIO, did nothing but show up what happen to those that dare go against I, DIO!" Laughed the vampire before looking down and seeing one more Worm, barely alive as it was, trying to get away, which was for naught as he quickly got a hold of it. "Well well well, so this is what this old man is truly like? How pathetic! And to believe that he thought that he could control me, DIO, with those Command Seals! HOW USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!"

Then after a while of insulting the Worm, which was by far the only remnant of Zouken that was alive, not counting the frozen arm, DIO raised it to his mouth and said. "Since I'm hungry, I, DIO, hope that you will suffice for lunch..."

And so Byakuya watched with disbelief and horror how his ancestor and 'father' Zouken Matou, formerly Zolgen Makiri, died like many beings would do around the world: As food of the predator...

"Hmmm...truly past the expiration date, but nothing that I, DIO, can't handle..." Said DIO before he chuckled and then laughed as memories of the Matou Clan Head went through his head, specifically the more recent ones involving a certain Book of Familiars and the Summoning of... "Truly Fate is an ironic and amusing being! To believe that we would face yet again, **JOJO!** "

Then he turned to the shaking Matou Byakuya and walked towards him in a slow way, as if to mock him even more while the panicked Magus tried to get away, but soon was held up by DIO's Stand.

"W-What are you going to do to me?!" He cried out as DIO chuckled before picking up a red and golden book, which was according from Zouken's Memories none other than the **Book of the False Attendant** , a book normally created for magical contracts, it has been adapted by the Matou Ancestor prior to his demise to serve as a Command Spell to grant false ownership of a Servant to anyone. Created from a Command Spell, it is not the actual book that binds the Servant, but rather the Command Spell written in the book.

But DIO knew that while that Book sounded very effective for some of his ambitions, it had quite the number of weaknesses, which were that:

1-While authority over the Servant is implanted in the book, the original Master must have at least one remaining Command Spell for it to be effective, else the fake right cannot fully bind the Servant.

2-It is also a physical item susceptible to being burned, so it can be targeted to free the Servant.

3-The Servant bound by it no longer receives magical energy from their real Master, so they must supplement it from elsewhere to stay manifested.

4-It is connected to the Servant, so it bursts into flames upon their death.

5-The rights of the real Master are given up during this period, removing their Command Spells and making them into a normal magus until the book is destroyed.

Even so, DIO's strategic mind was already thinking many ways in which to put those weaknesses to his advantage until he smirked as an idea came to mind. And thus he put Zouken's frozen arm in the Book and used his prana, term for magical energy in this world, to make his idea work as 3 Command Seals appeared on the Book's page while only 2 were left on Zouken's arm.

 _'One will be more than enough at the moment...'_ DIO thought to himself before taking everything else of value and interest, which were most of the books about magical spells and some riches, followed by him putting the frozen arm in a Picnic Refrigerator, the riches on a bag and the Book inside his jacket. Next he and Byakuya, whom was still carried by Za Warrudo, left the Matou Residence, luckily for DIO it was night, and got in front of the family's car, which was shockingly enough a white and purple 1994 Cadillac Limo.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Chuckled the vampire as he got inside the back part and his Stand put, rather forcefully, Byakuya in the driver's seat and ordered the Matou. "Now, please drive. I, DIO, need a better base of operations and this dump won't simply do at all."

"B-But w-why should I-*SMACK*!?" Byakuya tried to say, and the next thing he knew, he had a broken nose and some missing teeth.

"Bitch please, you want ME, DIO, to DRIVE?! No no no no no no! It's the other way around. Now please drive..." DIO answered while glaring at the trembling Magus, before continuing with a last threat: "Go ahead. Tell me that I, DIO, am wrong. Do it and I, DIO, will rip your arm off and beat you up with the bleeding part. Then I, DIO, will shove it down your throat and let you drown in your own pathetic blood. And then, I, DIO, will rip out your intestines. And THEN I, DIO, will FUCK them!" Now DIO's grin was similar to, what many would call in the future, a Rape Face. "Capiche?"

The poor guy could only nod weakly with a fearful grin and drove the car, if a bit hastily as DIO grinned while thinking _'Soon Jotaro, soon I, DIO, will have my revenge on you and the entire Joestar family for standing in my way for so long. And with the Holy Grail in my hands, I, DIO, will finally-'_

 ***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK***

"Why did we stop?" Byakuya flinched at the cold tone in DIO's voice.

"W-Well, as you can see, t-there is so much traffic that it's i-impossible to move..."

"Hmm...Then drive on the Sidewalk." DIO said as he glanced at the multiple cars around in annoyance.

"B-but it's called a sidewalk, not a sidedrive!" Cried out Byakuya, before he turned around and saw DIO's look.

"Are you being smart with me?"

"N-n-no no! I-It's just tha-"

"Is DIO Brando going to have to choke a bitch?"

"...I-I..." Now the poor drunk was crying in fear.

"Because I, DIO, seriously believe that _I_ , **DIO** , have not done enough bitch-choking since I've been here."

That made Byakuya shakily respond with an nervous grin, "O-OK." before he drove through the sideway, uncaring of how many people were hit by the car and how much blood was appearing on the car as a result!

"Now play me some tunes."

 _ **~Ludacris' OST: Move, Bitch~**_

 _'It's funny 'cause there are bitches in the way that need to move.'_ DIO thought with a sadistic smile.

Meanwhile, the now remaining Matou member could only think one thing:

 _'What has been unleashed upon The World?!'_

E/O: Author Notes:

So...yeah, Abridged Jotaro AND Abridged DIO summoned into the 4th War. To be honest, I had thought of making something like this for the 5th War with the CANON versions, but there was already a fic like that, as stated above, by A Toxic Element. But then I remembered the Abridged series and Fate/Zero's Downer Ending, which made me think _'SCREW THAT!'_ and so this idea came to life.

Please put at LEAST 10 Positive, or MOSTLY Positive-Constructive Review, and I may continue this. But not too soon since I have to do College Work...Damn It.

Anyway, here are Berserker/Jotaro's Stats for the War. As for DIO's, that will be later on.

Class: Berserker

Alternate Class(es): Archer, Caster, Savior.

Master: Kariya Matou

Identity/True Name: ABRIDGED Jotaro Kujo/Cujoh

Title(S): Deliquent, Jojo

Gender: Male

Height: 195 cm/6'5

Weight: 82 kg

Alignment: Chaotic Good/Neutral Good

Catalyst(S): Cap, Bow and Arrow

Stats:

-Strength: A+

-Endurance: A+

-Agility: B

-Magic: ?

-Luck: B

-Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Skills:

-Independent Action: A+

-Mad Enhancement: D?

-Magic Resistance: B

-Presence Concealment: D

-Riding: C

-True Name Discernment: C

Personal Skills:

-Animal Dialogue: D

-Battle Continuation: A

-Bravery: A+

-Charisma: C+

-Clairvoyance: C+

-Disengage: C

-Evaporation of Sanity: D

-Eye of the Mind (True): B

-Instinct: C+

-Monstrous Strength: A+

-Projectile (Knifes): B

-Uncrowned Arms Mastership: B

-Unyielding Will: A

Noble Phantasms:

-Star Platinum: The World

Rank: A++

Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress

Range: 1~?

Maximum Targets: 1~?

-Jotaro Punch: Blood Fountain

Rank: A++

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: 1

Maximum Targets: 1

-Owl City: Fireflies

Rank: C++

Type: Anti-Mind, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army

Range: 1~?

Maximum Targets: 1~?


End file.
